poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip
''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP Crossover film to be created by Daniel Esposito, 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot Rainbow Dash has been invited to the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow as a guest of honor. She and her friends hop on a balloon, but when they crashland, no one is there to greet them. The mystery grows at sunrise when the entire town and the ponies in it are revealed to have been drained of color. While Twilight Sparkle tries to find out what caused the town to fade, her friends help the local ponies plan a new rainbow festival, making friends along the way, and restoring the hope missing from Hope Hollow. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team (excluding Discord and Sunset Shimmer), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, Good Fairy, Aisling, Jack Skellington, Zero, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Nella, Trinket, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) are guest starring in this special. *This film takes place after ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!'' and its TV series. *During this film, to help the Mane Six with each of their adventure to help restore Hope Hallow and its color, our heroes are splitting up like this: **Twilight Sparkle - **Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy - **Rarity - **Applejack - **Rainbow Dash - Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery PAOTFOW_Ending_Screenshot.jpg Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers Category:Musical Films